


Familia

by wefewwehappyfew



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen, Lancastrian appreciation, My favourite dysfunctional but loving family, Seriously they get such a bad rep and it is unfair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: A look at the father, the mother, and the son.





	Familia

_“Family quarrels are bitter things. They don’t go according to any rules. They are not like aches or wounds; they are more like splits in the skin that won’t heal because there is not enough material.”_

_(F Scott Fitzgerald, “Babylon”)_

**Pater**

Henry does not know why they have brought the child here. Why the need? He barely remembers the child’s existence at moments.

And yet he is still there, holding his toy sword and playing and squealing in delight, except for when they look at each other.

Then he stays still, and Henry wonders if he is scared of him. He wonders if he would prefer to go back to his mother.

He wonders if he knows (even Henry forgets it sometimes) that he is his father. Deciding to leave his seat and to sit by his side, he looked at the boy and the boy looked back at him, a contented giggle leaving his little mouth.

His son offered him is little toy sword, and he pressed a soft kiss to his brow. _Perhaps it would not be that difficult…_

_Perhaps._

**Filius**

Edward observes the man by his side, and he is not sure if he likes him or not.

Sometimes he seems nice.

Sometimes he scares him and makes him want Mama back. 

He is not Mama. But Edward has seen Mama talking to him. Sometimes after she does so, she seems sad, and even if Edward tries to make her happy, she is still sad.

That’s not fair.

But the man seems nice now, and plays with him. And even gives him a smooch like Mama usually does, and it does not feel strange, like when the woman who takes care of him does it.

_It might be he is not that bad after all._

**Mater**

Margaret observes them in silence.

Many would have complained that it was putting the life of the Prince of Wales in danger. But she knew her husband well, even in his bouts of melancholy, he would not hurt their child. Sweet, little Edward who was already a kind and happy child.

_Please, Mother of God, do not make him suffer like his father does. Let him be happy, and reach old age. He will be a good King of England, of that I am sure. Just let him live._

Margaret observes.

Because there is much at the stake here. A father and a son. A King and his heir. Henry must never forget that, no matter the rumours spread by York and Warwick, Edward is his son. Even he knew it the moment he saw the little babe in his arms _._

_(He never said that their sweet child was conceived by the Holy Spirit. That was an outright lie.)_

They are playing together. Henry is tender with their child, and Margaret herself cannot help but wonder how things would be if he was not ailed with that sickness of the mind.

But there is no use, and she knows it.Things are what they are, and to pine for what could have been is nonsense. 

She loves Henry. She has loved him since the moment they met.

She loves the little boy they made together, their sweet Edward.

_And she would fight to death to protect them both._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yes, third in my Lancastrian appreciation series 
> 
> \- OMG. These three break my heart, my precious sweet babbus condemned to tragedy and disaster. The king unfit to rule because of something he could not control *BRINGS HIM INTO THE TARDIS AND GIVES HIM PROPER MENTAL HEALTH CARE*, the foreigner queen hated because she is foreigner and a woman *BRINGS HER INTO THE TARDIS AND SHOWS HER ALL THE FEMINIST MOVEMENTS BECAUSE GDI SHE WOULD BE AT HOME WITH THAT* and the prince whose father’s enemies branded a bastard and a changeling. *BRINGS HIM INTO THE TARDIS AND HUGS PROTECTIVELY WHILE PROCEEDING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THOSE WHO BADMOUTHED HIM* MY BABIES
> 
> \- Also, Henry never said that his son must have been conceived by the Holy Spirit. That is Yorkist propaganda like 90% of the shit that was said about poor Edward.


End file.
